In a Different Light: PUT UP FOR ADOPTION
by Swiftwatcher
Summary: Fiere 'Nova' Zabini was always with her twin brother, Blaise Zabini. And Blaise Zabini was always with his best friend, Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy also happens to have a crush on Fiere. And Fiere is quarter veela and not a Zabini. Follow Fiere on her adventure of friendship and heartbreak.
1. Chapter 1

**In a Different Light**

* * *

 **Hey! It's time for some fanfiction! This will probably be really cringe but… oh well! This is a Draco and Original Character fanfiction (Shoutout to the Draco and Original Character fans/lovers!), obviously.**

 **Summary- Fiere 'Nova' Zabini is always around her twin brother, Blaise Zabini. And he was always around Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy also happens to have a crush on Fiere. Fiere is quarter veela and not a Zabini. Follow Fiere on her adventure of friendship and heartbreak.**

* * *

Fiere woke up when somebody pulled the curtains and allowed the sunshine to come in and bounced on her. There was only one person who would do this. Her brother.

"Bla-Bl-Blaise… just five more minutes" she managed to say with a yawn.

"Come on Fiere! It's barely six o'clock! Today is our birthday!" He shouted in her ear.

Upon hearing this news, Fiere bolted up. She pushed Blaise out of the door with all of her force and went to her wardrobe. She picked out a tight white long sleeved crop top and a classic black wool pleated skirt with gray tights and black suedette lace up wedge ankle-high boots. She went to her restroom and took a cold shower.

When she was done changing she went to go brush her teeth. Then, she grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her hair. It was a strange color; ash blonde. Most people didn't have that hair color. (A/N - Let's pretend that that's true). She dyed her multiple colors multiple times but a few minutes later it would turn ash blonde again. However, she did have a teal and grey on her the end of her hair. She had beautiful eyes; ice blue with a hint of grey and emerald green. Like a kaleidoscope.

She had short hair up to her shoulders just for the fun of it and because she didn't want people to think that she was that beautiful. It didn't take that long to brush so she fed her pet falcon named Melody and got the gift for her brother from her. After that, she went outside with a muggle chapter book to wait for the rest of her family and friends so they could start celebrating.

A few minutes later there was a 'whoosh' sound announcing the entrance of people and Fiere looked up from her book. Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy were the first people she saw. Then she saw Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, her godparents. They greeted her and she told them to sit down and wait for the rest. It was a small private birthday party so only close friends came. In this case, it was only the Zabini's and the Malfoy's and Daphne and Pansy. Fiere then called for her house elf named Lizzie.

"You called, mistress?"

"Yes, I did. Lizzie, get our guests some tea while I call for mum, dad and Blaise, please."

"I'm sorry for the absence of me and Daphne's parents, Fiere," said Pansy, before she was interrupted.

"Daphne and my parents, Pans" said Fiere, before Narcissa let out a soft and almost inaudible giggle. Fiere sniffed indignantly.

"Yes, well, my mum and dad got an unexpected work letter and they had to go. Daphne's parents stayed with Astoria because she got sick. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were kind enough to pick us up so we could come," said Pansy.

"Oh, that's alright Pansy. Blaise will be down in a few minutes," answered Fiere. She also came up with a bright idea and gave everybody an evil smirk that could rival the Malfoys. "I'll be back. If you hear a girlish scream, that'll be Blaise."

She ran up the stairs and sure enough, they heard a girlish scream and the voice of Blaise Zabini trying to discipline his twin sister. Then, Fiere ran downstairs with a very embarrassed and annoyed Blaise and their parents.

They greeted each other and they celebrated. About an hour later, it was time to eat cake and open presents. The cake was an expensive diamond fruit cake. On to the presents, Blaise opened his first. The Malfoy's gave him an expensive watch and the latest broomstick. Emma and Mark Zabini, his parents, gave him a Quidditch book and a potions kit. Pansy gave him Honeydukes candy and Daphne gave him a Transfiguration book and a muggle skateboard. He got more candy and books from the same people. His sister (Fiere) got him a stuffed poop and pig. She gave him a knowing look and snickered silently and got a scowl in return.

Fiere opened her presents, and had two more than Blaise. She also got candy from Pansy and got books from Daphne, muggle books and magical books. Her and Blaise had the same godparents so the Malfoy's got her a necklace with a star pendant. Her parents got her clothes and a bow with unlimited arrows. Blaise got her a sword with ancient carving and more candy. The last two presents were from her best friends; Kamau 'Minx' Forrester and Thalia 'Zion' Mountainview. Kam got her a dagger with a latin motto that Fiere laughed at and Tal got her a golden necklace with two charms; a willow and a wolf.

A few hours, when the party was almost over, the four kids went to play in the yard. Like always, Daphne, Pansy, Blaise and Fiere played while Draco leaned on a tree.

With a very determined expression, Fiere marched over to Draco and tugged on his hand, "Come on Drake, please with a cherry on top," she repeated that for countless times then started tugging on his robes, "Besides, today is me and Blaise's birthday. Consider this our birthday present from you."

She stopped tugging on his robes and gave everybody a triumphant smile upon seeing Draco's expression. He looked as if he was about to make a decision he was going to regret. Then, he went to the group of kids. They played muggle tag for half an hour before Fiere had to stop everybody to tell them something.

"Sugar Honey Iced Tea. Well, I have to go to a class with Kam and Tal, sorry. Later, guys." She said, before running off to change. She hastily changed into some white jean shorts that ended a bit below mid thigh and a white tank top. She put a smooth, soft, and expensive grey cloak that had a white wolf on the back on her shoulders and clipped it with a white willow clip. She also put on some white knee high socks (You never know how if there's gonna be mosquitoes!) and some muggle shoes; high top Jordans. She ran downstairs and into the parlor. She gave her parents and her godparents a kiss on the cheek each and grabbed some floo powder and shouted, "Black Forest, Germany!"

* * *

 **Hello, did you like the chapter? It's terrible, I know... Okay, so, Kamau 'Minx' Forrester and Thalia 'Zion' Mountainview. Those two and Fiere are like a trio. They will all go to Hogwarts together and unexpected things will happen. Those three go to some classes together. They learn to fight with daggers, swords, bows, and stuff. In other words, they are NOT damsels in distress (was that correct?). Anyway, the names 'Minx', 'Zion', and 'Nova' are code names. The necklace has a meaning, too. Each girl gave each other a necklace. Thalia gave one to Fiere, a wolf with a willow tree, Kamau have one to Thalia and Fiere gave one to Kamau. Thalia's is a fox with an elder tree and Kamau's is a caracal and a wisteria tree. They can talk to each other with that necklace; the pendant would turn into certain color depending on the message. By the way, it was Blaise and Fiere's 11th birthday and it was on August 27. This chapter was 1,335 words.**


	2. Author's Note: MUST READ

Dear Pups,

I am sad to announce this; but Yurem just left Reto 4 Elementos FOREVER! So sad... Okay, that's not the real sad thing. The _real_ thing I wanted to say is... Drum roll, please... I am giving this up for adoption! I am very sad about doing this, and I have thought about this for a long time. My muse for this story is gone. Honestly, I just walked head-first into this story without thinking. I didn't even make a second chapter before posting it. Hence, the reason why I am putting this up for adoption. Anyway, if you want to adopt this story just PM me or review or something. I am also using this AN to say that I will take a break from my own stories, as I have just become a beta reader. I am going to try and focus on my studies as well as being a beta... So, yeah. That's pretty much all I have to say. Again, just PM me or review if you want to adopt the story. That being said, see y'all later!

Sincerely, Swiftwatcher


End file.
